Carla Frisk: Smile
Discord Name: VioletIsakawaii#1707 Name: Carla Frisk Villain Name: Smile: Puppet Master Gender: Female Age: 19 Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Thread The user can create fine yet durable threads from their fingers and can attach then to different surfaces and tie them and manipulate them. While they don't disappear after detached, they can't manipulate them anymore outside of normal tugging or moving. They can be broken despite their toughness so she often will manipulate many strings together to attempt to reinforce and strengthen them. The strings are flammable. Carla often uses the strings on their thinner, hard to detect size (though not impossible to the trained eye) to weave a ton of of small, slightly giving traps everywhere that when people run into them, end up completely tangled. Using her traps, she assesses the quirks and bodies of her targets before deciding whether to puppet them or kill them. She can make her threads as sharp or soft as she wants at the expense of becoming more brittle the sharper they are, and can double or more up her threads to increase the durability on the fly, though in the end, truly strong individuals or people with range based quirks will always have the upper hand against her. Due to this, she often will try to quickly climb or use her threads to help aid escapes in fights she realizes she can't handle. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: The major flaws to Carla is the flammability of her threads, while they can potentially be a short term distraction, they burn incredibly fast, and often will burn her hands or fingers if she isn't as fast on the draw, leading to her being unable to make threads, or only able to make some. Out of fear of this, she tries to not use both hands when making threads, that tends to slow her down when not in fight or flight mode. While her threads can be broken with decent force, the average person being able to snap it if they use their strength and full attention to snap it (one thread, that is), it can be cut fairly easily. Though once she starts reaching like 4 or 5 threads it takes a bit to even saw through, using some sort of blade. All Mights strength would be more than enough to tear through her threads with little difficulty, turning any fight with him into a desperate escape plan. Faction: Villain Personality: Carla is a very cheery and positive girl who oftentimes is found wandering towns buying candy or visiting people. Looking young for her age she gets away with trivial things like snagging a candy bar or the link with a soft apology. She is very friendly at face value though oftentimes spends her time finding out of what kind of use you will be to her. Appearance: Carla is a shorter, thin girl, standing at 4'8". She has Short brown bob cut hair with bangs. She is nearly always smiling and has rosy pink-red cheeks that compliment her pale skin. She wears a green sweater that sports a single yellow stripe and brown pants. She wears a golden heart locket around her neck. She often carries a knife on her, though rarely uses it, but keeps it for aesthetic during fights. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): Carla has no notable family.